


The he I love is a she and it's you

by JustiCrative21



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustiCrative21/pseuds/JustiCrative21
Summary: Luz and Amity hang out and Amity discovered that Luz has a crush on someone but she didn't expected who he is
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 59





	The he I love is a she and it's you

The sun is beaming down the window and reached her face causes her to pull up the cover up to her face.

"Hey mittens wake up you're going to be late for school."

A dark green haired girl said entering her room, Amity pulled the cover off her face "What time is it ?" she ask followed by a yawn.

"It's seven - thirty" said Emira a little confused about Amity today, she's not like this, she's never been this late, she's always on time, Emira is wondering what changed that.

"Hey mittens Luz is here to pick you up, you don't want both of you to be late right?" said the dark green haired boy who just entered the room, Amity jolt up and jump out of bed and do her morning routine quickly, man she's never been so tiered in her whole life, always lack of sleep because of staying up all night thinking about Luz and her human antics.

"Hey me and Ed we'll be heading down stairs, we'll wait for you don't be so long." said Emira leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Amity finished her shower and change into her uniform and head down stairs as well, as she walk on the stairs she thought about Ed Em pranking her about Luz coming over to pick her up, she finally reached the ground floor and went to the kitchen to get some toast and packed her lunch, after that she went to the living room to meet with her siblings she then heard laughing, but in that laughing there's a familiar laugh among them the one she would never get tiered hearing of, she finally got to the living room and there she is the light of her life seating on the couch with her siblings laughing, she thought they were not joking about Luz coming over.

"Oh hi Amity" greeted Luz to her, her veins is trembling just hearing Luz's sweet voice.

"Well looks like everyone is here so let's get going." said Edric getting off the couch.

The four get out of the house and start walking to the direction of school, Amity is slowing her phase but keeping a tail behind the trio, she couldn't take it walking with Luz and her siblings to school, she'll be dead for goodness sake.

"What's with the frown?" ask Luz slowing her phase too like Amity's "Oh Luz i-its nothing"

"Are you sure cause you know I'm not convinced, is there something buging you?" she ask with a hint of concern is in her tone, "It's nothing and I don't want to talk about it" said Amity sighing, but Luz is still not convinced but she did not push the question any further, then an awkward silence surround between them, and they kept that silence until they reached school.

The twins went to thier home room then Amity and Luz went to their class room, Amity in her abomination class and Luz to her first period potion class. Luz and Amity said their see you later(s) and went to her class so do Amity.

She's having a hard time to focus on class, processing what just happened this morning, a teacher called her up to the front to present her abomination summoning skills, but her focus is still on Luz, she don't know why but she can't get Luz out of her mind until she realized that she summod an abomination that looked exactly like Luz.

"Splendid, but I never expected that you will summon an abomination that's looked like you're human friend, it takes a lot of focusing to do this, give Mrs. Bligth here around of applause" the students clapped and have been amazed of what Amity just did, luckily Luz is not in this period to see this.

The bell screamed and the class ended for the lunch break, Amity walked out of the room then some called her name she then turned around to see Luz is waving at her, then she blushed because of how adorable Luz can be, Amity turned back to calm her self down and then face Luz again but then she realized that Luz is so close to her. "So are you ready for lunch" ask Luz with a smile that Amity totally adore "Y-yeah come on and let's have lunch" then Luz took her by the arm, Amity is really getting tortured today.

The pair reached the cafeteria and settle down on a table by the window, Amity scanned the whole cafeteria but no sign of Willow and Gus "Where's Willow and Gus?"

"Their excuse for today" said Luz shyly "T-tha's why I want to spend my lunch with you" she said scratching the back of her neck.

Amity's heart flutter because of those words.

"I'm glad you ask me"

"Really?! I mean really?

"Yes cause I don't know how would I spend my lunch break with out you"

Now it's Luz's turn to blush because of the comment, the pair eat their lunch in silent keeping their thoughts in there minds.

The finished their lunch and get out of the cafeteria.

"Umm...Amity?"

"Yes Luz?"

"Umm... are you free today?" ask Luz nervously shy

"Yes why?" answered Amity

"C-can we hang out?" Amity blushed about that "Maybe... I don't even had an assignment for today so... yes" she said with a slight blush

"Okay that's cool see you later, bye" Luz waved at her as she darted to her second period, Amity went back to her class too.

The day go on until the end of school, Amity is walking in the hallway and spotted Luz at the school's front door "So are you ready?"

"Yes" answered Amity curious why does Luz have Eda's staff "How did you get Eda's staff?"

"Actually I ask for her permission earlier so she sent me Owlbert" answered Luz getting the staff ready"Are you ready?"

as she offered her hand to Amity who is really great full to take it.

Luz fly them high in the air, Amity holds on tightly to Luz with her eyes closed because this is the first time she rides on a staff "You can open your eyes now Amity", Amity opened her eyes and saw the beauty from above "Wow" they fly through Bonesborough and other places "There is something I want to show you"

Luz fly them higher until they can see the whole isles, Luz steady the staff so that they can have a perfect view.

"Wow just wow this view is so beautiful" exclaimed Amity in surprise and amazement, "Yes it is really beautiful like you" said Luz hopping that Amity didn't catch that but to late "What did you just say?" ask Amity, blushing "N-nothing" said Luz wishing she didn't say what she just said.

Then there was an awkward silence between them until Amity broke the silence "Did you know I have a crush on someone she-I mean he is the person I wanted to ask to Grom, he is cute, funny, loveable and a carrying person he is the light of my life he always brighten my day, I really want to tell him how much I love her- him and how important he is to me wish I have the courage to tell him but still can't cause I im scared of him regecting me." said Amity tears forming on her eyes and regretting using he in her words but she still need to cover that up so that Luz won't notice, now it's Luz's turn to speak "I have a crush on someone too"

"Really?" asked Amity in shock and letting to Luz continue, "He is the smartest, the powerful, amazing and adorable person I ever met I really want to say this things to him but I can't after knowing that he likes someone else". Luz feels the pain in her heart like a dagger that stabs her on the chest while saying those words and Amity feeling the pain to know that Luz like someone else and not her. "I think it's time to go home now, I'll fly you home if that's ok with you?" she ask wanting Amity to say yes, "Y- yes I would like that" she answered.

The pair flew above the Bonesborough and landing near the Blight Manor "Well see you on Monday I guess?" said Luz still pain in her heart "Yes see you" Amity answered hesitantly, Luz was about to take off when Amity called her, "What is it?" she ask in confusion Amity hesitated, but when Luz didn't get any response she turned away still feeling the pain.

 _(You_ _can do this, this is your chance to tell her and don't waste it)_ Amity thought to her self then she runs after Luz causing the girl to turn around, then Amity grab her by the shoulder and pressed her lips on to Luz's, her eyes widen in shock then she melted into the kiss and found her self kissing back, after a moment Amity pulled back "I don't understand I thought you like someone else" ask Luz in shock confusion, "No it's you I like, it's you that I love and it's you all the time but if you like someone else I'll understand I jus-" she was cut off as she felt Luz's lips pressed on to hers once again "The he I love is a she and it's you Amity it's always been you" said Luz with all her heart, "And everything I said about you is all true, I really love you Amity"

"I love you too Luz" replied Amity peck Luz on the lips, "See you on Monday" as Luz take off and Amity sending her a flying kiss which Luz catch and put it near her heart, "See you on Monday too mi amor" then Luz repeat what Amity did, she say her good bye and take off and Amity weave her good bye then entered the Manor.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my grammar pls forgive me and hope you enjoyed the story


End file.
